Two Men and a Kiss
by Silent Riot Upstart
Summary: Rating for slash. Song-fics. Three of 'em. All rolled into one. R&R!
1. Start it up

Author's note: I own nothing. Not the song. Not the characters. Only the plot.  
  
Another note: This takes place shortly after Charles and Eric met, before Charles was in the wheelchair.  
  
*In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines Sprung from cages out on highway 9, Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and steppin' out over the line Baby this town rips the bones from your back It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap We gotta get out while we're young `Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run*  
  
Charles and Eric had one goal in mind: equality between human and mutant. Both men knew everyone bled. Everyone died.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yes Charles?"  
  
*Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend I want to guard your dreams and visions Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims and strap your hands across my engines Together we could break this trap We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back Will you walk with me out on the wire `Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider But I gotta find out how it feels I want to know if love is wild girl I want to know if love is real*  
  
"Our mission aside for a minute or five, I was wondering, if I could take you to dinner tonigh…"  
  
"Our mission aside for a minute or five, I'd love…to." Eric tripped over his words, causing Charles to smile.  
  
Charles's smile quickly faded into a frown. "Are you taking my dinner invitation…as a date?"  
  
*Beyond the Palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard The girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors And the boys try to look so hard The amusement park rises bold and stark Kids are huddled on the beach in a mist I wanna die with you Wendy on the streets tonight In an everlasting kiss*  
  
"Honestly, Charles, yes. I…" Eric's sentence was cut off by an embrace from Charles.  
  
"Eric…" was all Charles could say. Eric returned the embrace. The two men looked at each other with the 'what now' look.  
  
*The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive Everybody's out on the run tonight but there's no place left to hide Together Wendy we'll live with the sadness I'll love you with all the madness in my soul Someday girl I don't know when we're gonna get to that place Where we really want to go and we'll walk in the sun But till then tramps like us baby we were born to run*  
  
Eric kissed Charles softly on the neck.  
  
Before the men knew it they were getting rougher and rougher.  
  
'How long will this relationship last?' Charles asked himself in mid-bite. 


	2. Secret Garden

Author's notes: The building of the mansion, it's really complete. Eric and Charles discuss the purpose of the mansion.  
  
I disclaim all but the plot. It's mine. :P  
  
*She'll let you in her house If you come knockin' late at night She'll let you in her mouth If the words you say are right If you pay the price She'll let you deep inside But there's a secret garden she hides*  
  
The two men walked through the garden of their new-found mansion hand-in-hand.  
  
"A school, of course, that's whet we agreed upon in the first place."  
  
"Yes Charles. But what about when the children graduate? We can't just toss them into the world that fears and kills mutants!"  
  
She'll let you in her car To go drivin' round She'll let you into the parts of herself That'll bring you down She'll let you in her heart If you got a hammer and a vise But into her secret garden, don't think twice  
  
"Eric, what are we supposed to do, build an army?"  
  
"Yes." Eric slipped. He covered his mouth, and continued walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
"An army!?! ERIC! That's what you've wanted? Mutant superiority!?!"  
  
You've gone a million miles How far'd you get To that place where you can't remember And you can't forget  
  
"Well, yes. Face it Charles, we ARE the next humans!"  
  
"Eric, you've gone mad!"  
  
"What are we then Charles?"  
  
She'll lead you down a path There'll be tenderness in the air She'll let you come just far enough So you know she's really there She'll look at you and smile And her eyes will say She's got a secret garden Where everything you want Where everything you need Will always stay A million miles away  
  
"Eric, I want you OUT of my mansion!"  
  
"Your mansion, eh?" Eric was still calm. He could tell Charles was getting frenzied.  
  
"I paid for it…now get out!" Charles growled.  
  
"I thought you said you loved me." Eric tried to look innocent.  
  
"That was when we agreed on a mutant equality, not mutant superiority! OUT! NOW!"  
  
"Fine. Remember, if not the next human, what are we?" Eric asked as he walked away. 


	3. Fin

*The door still creaks, the roof still leaks  
  
When the rain comes fallin' down  
  
The dog still barks at every car that comes around   
  
My boss at work, he's still a jerk   
  
That ain't nothing new   
  
I'm such a dope, my heart's still broke   
  
'Cause I still love you *  
  
Nearly two decades later, a war was wading in the waters of mutant-kind's life. It was inevitable.  
  
"So, Eric was right. Now my students are all in danger and no one is here to protect them."  
  
*My favorite picture of you is still on my windowsill   
  
You wrote to me don't ever change   
  
And I'm afraid I never will   
  
When day is done the night still comes   
  
And I still toss and turn I still try to have some pride,   
  
While the bridge still burns   
  
My arms still ache, my heart still waits   
  
And I know there's no use I'm still a fool and it's so cruel   
  
'Cause I still love you *  
  
Charles wheeled himself out to the garden, the exact spot where he had banished his Love from the mansion.  
  
"Eric, I always hated it when you were right!" Charles screamed.  
  
*My favorite picture of you is still on my windowsill   
  
You wrote to me don't ever change   
  
And I'm afraid I never will   
  
The door still creaks, the roof still leaks But that ain't nothing new   
  
Thanks for the call, I guess that's all *  
  
"I've been watching you Charles. You haven't changed a bit. Except for that wheelchair bit you got goin' on"  
  
"ERIC! I…I told you…to leave…nearly two decades ago…"  
  
"When I said I loved you…I also meant I wouldn't back down from you."  
  
"Eric, I….I have nothing to say…"  
  
"Well, Charles, my old friend, I do." Eric smiled, as if he was up to something. Charles tried to hide his nervousness.  
  
Eric got down on his knees beside Charles. Charles remained facing forward.  
  
"Charles, please, look at me."  
  
"No, Eric. It's been too long!"  
  
"Then explain to me why you come out to this spot every day!"  
  
"Explain why you've been spying on me!"  
  
"Because, when you banned me from your mansion, you didn't ban me from you." Charles finally looked over at Eric.  
  
"Eri…" Charles started to say 'Eric, isn't that implied?', but was interrupted by a kiss from Eric. One like those he used to get. He stiffened in shock, but, as 'their' memories came back to him, he loosened his muscles.  
  
Eric "released" Charles.  
  
"Wasn't it implied that you were banned from me when I banned you from the mansion?" Charles's features hardened.  
  
"You know me better than that. You remember those seven years. Now, do you want them back?"  
  
"It's been almost…twenty years Eric…twenty years of you…going against our dream."  
  
"Twenty years is nothing in the great span of time. Now, PLEASE, Charles, should I stay or leave?"  
  
*Except I still love you *  
  
"Stay."  
  
~Author's conclusion: Okay, bit of a corny ending, but it's the best I could do. Part three of three.~ 


End file.
